User talk:WriterJosh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The House That Death Forgot page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 13:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review Pages Just so you know, you're not allowed to add categories to pages which are marked for review. This time it wasn't a big deal, as I removed the marked for review soon after, but in the future please be aware that this counts as a category violation and you could be blocked for a day if it happens. For more information on this, see here. Regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:43, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. Never had one marked for review before. I wonder if it had to do with the fake links I included as part of the story.WriterJosh (talk) 17:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I narrated one of your pastas. Hi Josh: Not sure if you saw it, but I just posted a reading of one of your stories. I hope you enjoy it as I had a great time working on it. You can see it at My Grandfather Suffered from Dementia and my other readings at Playlist Thank you, My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 00:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Interview Hi Josh, I'm MrDupin (one of your biggest fans) and I have been 'tasked' to interview you for the wiki's Writer's Lounge, the project where talented authors get interviewed. First of all, are you interested in this? If yes, we can arrange when and how the interview will be conducted. The interview will be up this June, so I think arranging sometime between May 20-25th would be the best. We can contact each other via either email or the Skype Instant Messenger system. Via email, I can send you questions which you can think over before replying, while via Skype we can have a more direct conversation. Whichever suits you best. Thanks, MrDupin MrDupin (talk) 09:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, MrDupin, first of all thanks for reading and enjoying, and yes, I'd love to do the interview. I will suggest that email is probably the way to go in this case, because I'm job hunting and also planning a move, so really it would be easiest to have a sheet of questions I can sit down some time and just reply to rather than having to schedule a time when I'm free, because I don't at all know when that will be. You can reach me at jmparker78@yahoo.com.WriterJosh (talk) 23:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I look forward to hearing from you! :I put the message on MrDupin's talk page. For future reference, this method typically gets a faster response. Can't wait to read the interview. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions about the interview as I've given it in the past. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Interview Date I have started coming up with some of the questions. You can expect an email at 18-25 of May. I hope that's fine with you. MrDupin (talk) 12:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) You wrote "The House that Death Forgot", "My Grandfather Suffered from Dementia", AND "I'm Worried about my Son"? Man! You're a good writer! Happy Father's Day HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:39, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:48, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello Josh, I narrate scary stories on my Youtube channel TROUBLED DREAMS. I would be honored if I could narrate "I'm Worried About My Son." Do I have your permission to narrate "I'm Worried About My Son" for the TROUBLED DREAMS Youtube channel? Troubled Dreams (talk) 03:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Youtube CreepyPasta Reading Reading Your Pasta for Youtube Hello Josh, I know you probably get this often, but I am just starting a Youtube channel and was wondering if I could read your piece, "Joe the Creep". I loved reading the story and thought it would make for a perfect video, but I just want to be sure that you're ok with me doing a reading, as it is your piece after all. If you could reply back to me as soon as possible, that would be great. I currently don't have a video uploaded to my youtube page and it's still a work in progress, but if you want to check it out I will leave a link here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZPgB9UdQcGYT2mjS3mz89w I hope to hear from you soon. MrEmpathy (talk) 04:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC)Ryan (Empathy) Featured Author Hey Josh, I am Dupin, an admin on the wiki. I am a huge fan and I am glad you decided to post another story on here. I would like to let you know we have a new feature on the wiki, where we spotlight a writer on the front page each month. Would you like to be featured? If yes, can you send me an email at mrdupincp@gmail.com? I am now off to read your story, hope to hear from you soon. MrDupin (talk) 20:04, December 6, 2017 (UTC) The Abuse Filter I randomly decided to look at the abuse filter and noticed that "From the Laptop of Det. Art Spooner" was blocked. This is likely due to the period included in the title as the abuse filter targets titles with certain punctuation in it (I believe it's due to spam posting). I'm pretty sure if you remove the period (and message an admin re-title it correctly) the story will go through. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:16, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Categories Heya Josh, just a friendly message to let you know, you can't add the Beings and Monsters categories to the same page, per the rules on categories. Thanks! :) Underscorre talk - - 20:39, September 14, 2018 (UTC) "The House That Death Forgot" Narration Hello, WriterJosh! I'm not sure if you'll see this, as it looks like your page has been inactive for some time-- but my name is Spirit Voices , and I am a narrator on YouTube! I really love your story "The House That Death Forgot," and if you'd allow me, I'd love to narrate it on YouTube! :) Depending on when you respond, I'd like to have it out ASAP, and you'd definitely be credited in full! If you ever see this, please let me know! :D Thank you in advance for your consideration! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 02:12, April 10, 2019 (UTC)